


When you sing it like that...

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brett's a puppy, Cute, M/M, Misheard song lyrics, Soft Boys, kiss, liam is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Brett hears Liam sing a few songs really wrong, he proceeds with heart eyes.





	When you sing it like that...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofiaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/gifts).



> My 1st official Briam!  
> For you my Sofa!  
> xoxo

The place is packed when Brett arrives for work, people have really come out tonight. He pushes his way to the bar and flips open the little gate to get behind it.

 

People already huddle at the counter with drinks when he takes over the shift from his colleague and clocks in. _Straight to work_ , he thinks and pins his name tag to his black golf shirt.

 

The guy sitting with his back to Brett has a long unkempt mop of golden brown hair, He can see a black stud in his ear and a few tattoos splattered on his arms, he's quite muscular, Brett notes in the way his t-shirt stretches over his upper arms.

 

He wipes the counter and nudges the customer’s elbow to get his attention, “Hey. Can I get you anything?” and the guy’s head flings around.

 

Brett’s taken aback for a second, he's gorgeous, even in the dim lights of the bar his eyes are a bright blue and Brett can’t remember what he was saying. He sees the other pair of lips move and a bright smile appear but he can’t hear a thing. It’s stupid, he knows, and his workplace is probably not the best place to let the gay out on customers. But wow.

 

He snaps out of it when a hand waves in front of his face and the blue eyes blink at him, tinged with concern. _Jesus Talbot, chill. Act cool._ “Sorry!” _I suffer from stupid. Pretty boys trigger it._ “I didn’t catch that, what would you like?”

 

The guy smiles, seemingly relived that Brett’s not having a stroke, “Heineken please.” There's a good chance that Brett imagines it but his customer’s eyes flick down his lanky body, “And two tequilas.”

 

“Feeling brave?”

 

“I’m a tank, I can handle it.” He winks, “One’s for you.”

 

“Well shit, you’re a sweetheart!” Inside he cringes because he’s got to ask the guy for ID now, he looks young, even with slight stubble on his face, “Listen, I know you’re probably old enough… but my boss watches from there,” he points to the white lens in the corner and Blue Eyes seems to know exactly what he’s asking. He huffs and slips a hand into his pocket, rolls his eyes as he produces the ID and Brett mumbles a quiet “Sorry”

 

“It’s fine, get it a lot. Baby face.” He gestures to his face and sighs with relief when Brett uncaps his beer and pours two tequilas.

 

“I also peeped your name from the ID card. Hi Liam. I'm Brett.” Brett smirks, pushes the one tequila to him and picks the other one up. “No lemon?” Liam asks, eyes twinkling. “Go hard or go home right?” God, Liam smiles again and Brett dies internally.

 

“Cheers Brett!” Liam says and downs the small glassful, doesn’t grimace like Brett does and he laughs, two wet trails run down the corners of his mouth and Brett feels the need to physically restrain his hands so he doesn’t swipe it up and mom Liam in front of this entire bar.

 

“Thanks for the shot Liam.”

 

The music gets loud, drowning out Liam’s voice when he replies but his eyes linger for a while and he winks, mouth tilted in the cutest smirk Brett’s ever seen, and then Liam turns back to his friends… and yes, yes Brett is blushing.

 

At first Brett makes nothing of it when he hears Liam sing-screaming the wrong lyrics to the song the woman is singing. It’s Camila’s Havana, but Liam’s not singing that at all. He’s singing pretty loud too, so Brett hears every word and he’s certain he’s not hearing wrong.

 

_“He go and dip it on me_

_Tryna cream it on me_

_Get that bacon on me_

_Chocolate cake it on me_

_Gotta bake it on me_

_This is history in the making home meal”_

 

 

Brett almost folds over, he’s red, but he’s also in complete awe. Liam looks tough, but he’s a total dork. At times he doesn’t even know the rest of the line and he just fakes it, he rambles and even sings “Blah Blah.” when he really doesn't know. It’s fucking adorable and Brett waits a while before he says anything. Because he’s definitely saying something.

 

He watches Liam dance, and he’s pretty coordinated, looks good when he moves. Brett realizes he’s biting his lip and straightens himself out, looks around to see if anyone noticed. The camera zooms in, almost accusingly, and he flips it off. _Fuck off Malia,_ he thinks and turns his attention back to Liam. The light’s catching him just right, flashes of green and blue swipe across his face, highlighting the sharp edges of his jaw and Brett wonders what it would feel like to kiss him right there, also wonders if he’ll have the balls to try. Liam’s pretty, really fucking pretty, and Brett in all his 1.8m glory feels intimidated.

 

Liam’s got an arm around his friend's shoulder and it’s time for Adele’s song to take a beating, “ _Cheat her better_ ” and then “ _Gotta let go of all our clothes_ ” this time he even motions with the words. He seems hundred percent sure those are the right words. The rest of the song escapes him and he mouths off made up lyrics and it’s even more adorable than the incorrect words.

 

There’s a moment when Brett stares, properly stares when the next song plays - Liam has his back to him again, hands raised… he’s moving along to the music, lost in it, almost as lost as Brett is on him. He spins around and catches Brett staring, sings, “ _I beg you please don’t play no more Samsungs_ ” pointing to him, grinning wide, and Brett can’t help but laugh. He doesn’t know the song, but he’s sure that’s not the fucking lyrics.

 

Brett shakes his head, he smiles while drying off a glass when Liam suddenly slams his hands down on the bar, “Hey!” He’s breathless and gorgeous, forehead slightly damp with sweat and Brett’s more convinced than ever that he needs to kiss this boy. Like his life depends on it.

 

“Hey! Another one?”

 

Liam shakes his head, “When do you get off??”

 

“Uh…” He checks the clock, “Ten minutes, why?”

 

His face lights up beautifully, bright, and a sexy smile plays around his mouth, “Meet me on the roof?”

 

Brett nods, dumbfounded. He stands watching Liam dance some more, ruining yet another perfectly innocent song… _“And if you say you’re okay, I’m gonna kill you anyway.”_

 

* * *

 

It’s just past midnight when Brett opens the door to the rooftop and sees Liam sitting on ledge of the huge billboard sign. The half empty bottle dangles between his legs and it looks like he’s glowing in the golden lights of the billboard.

 

He doesn’t see Brett at first and he ruffles his hair from side to side, trying to use the bottle to see his reflection. He checks his face too, wiping the corners of his mouth, then breathes into his hand – he doesn’t flinch but pops a mint into his mouth anyway. Liam smooths his clothes over a few times then takes a deep breath.

 

Just then Brett ducks in under the sign, swinging down to sit next to Liam, “Yo, Singstar!”

 

Liam laughs, “The hell does that mean??”

 

Brett settles in, long legs swinging, “Means you fuck up songs like I’ve never heard before.” Liam’s confused, staring at Brett with his full lips parted, frown forming.

 

“It’s _forever_ in blue jeans…. Not _reverend_ in blue jeans.” Brett dips his head, trying not to cackle as the wheels spin in Liam’s head while he works it out.

 

His jaw drops and he starts to say something but then he snorts out a laugh instead, “Holy shit! Makes sense though!”

 

“Yeah it should, it’s what the artist wrote.”

 

“I’m a fucking idiot!”

 

“Nah… you’re adorable.”

 

Liam bites down on his lip and he blushes, but it’s barely noticeable in the warm glow of the light, Brett can’t look away though, but staring is creepy right, “So you wanted me to meet you up here… why?”

 

Liam stands up and holds a hand out to Brett. He sucks in a breath when Brett stands up fully, “Balls… you’re fucking tall!” It’s true, Brett towers over Liam, his ridiculous blue eyes stare straight into Brett’s chest and he has to crane his neck up to look at him.

 

Brett dies again. He knew Liam was small, but this is perfect, he’s got a thing for shorter guys. Something about it just does things to him. In all the ways, “That a problem?”

 

“Oh, fuck no!” he answers almost too fast, realizes he’s still holding Brett’s hand and tries to pull away. But it feels fantastic so Brett holds on and watches Liam grin and blush again.

 

“You gonna tell me why we’re up here?”

 

“Hmm, well, for starters, it’s really pretty. You can see the whole town from here…. See.” Liam sets his eyes out over the city beneath them. “I only see one pretty thing up here,” and when Liam turns, Brett’s eyes are fixed on him and he’s licking his lips.

 

Liam chokes a bit at that and looks down, “I uh, there’s another song that I think I messed up… thought maybe you'd know the right words?”

 

“Oh yeah? What song? I’ll give it my best shot.”

 

Liam holds up a finger, swallowing “Goes like this,” he clears his throat and starts singing – he’s pretty good at it too – “So honey now…. Take me into your lemon arms… Kiss me under the light of the fire department.”

 

He stops singing looking fake- offended when Brett snorts, “Yeah, I don’t really know that one….”

 

Liam laughs but then Brett’s hands are on his neck and he leans down, way down, and whispers, “But, I think it goes like this…” he pulls Liam in and press their lips together, his other hand coming up to cup Liam’s cheek.

 

He waits for Liam to kiss back before he pulls him into his body and deepens the kiss. Brett’s hands slide in under Liam’s arms and he lifts him off the ground placing him on the ledge so he’s level with Brett and he gets between his thighs.

 

As they kiss, Brett thinks to himself that he’d listen to songs sung in all the wrong ways, as long as it’s always coming from these sweet lips. 

 

 


End file.
